


Makeup Removal

by auroraphilealis (xrosepetalsx)



Series: Mini Fics [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Makeup, Makeup removal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/auroraphilealis
Summary: Word Prompt: Makeup!Dan and Phil in the aftermath of the Blindfolded Makeup Challenge, attempting to get said makeupoff





	

It wasn’t as though they usually wore makeup or anything, so they could hardly be blamed for having no idea how to get it off. 

“Shouldn’t water work?” Phil whined, scrubbing at his fingers with a damp washcloth, stood in front of their bathroom mirror while Dan was left to use the tiny hand held. “I mean, it works on sharpie,” he continued, clearly growing frustrated. 

From his space on the toilet seat, Dan rolled his eyes, smoothing his own wash cloth over his face far more calmly, carefully. Their bottle of handsoap rested nearby, on it’s side, ready to be used again at a moments notice.

Dan’s make up was coming off much more cleanly than Phil’s. 

“Uh-huh,” Dan agreed distractedly, doing his best to keep the mirror steady so he could see what he was doing, one eye closed, and the other wide open to make up for it. 

“Why aren’t you more upset by this? This has to be as annoying for you as it is for me!” Phil complained, making a gruff groaning noise and then suddenly yelping as he apparently poked himself in the eye. 

Dan hardly offered him a glance in sympathy. 

“You okay there?”

“I poked myself in the eye!” 

“Yeah. Be careful of that. Here, try some soap,” Dan offered, and then continued on with his own buisness, nearly done with the mess Phil had made of his face.


End file.
